True love is just in front of your eyes
by Kalu-Chan78
Summary: (chapt 3) Kaiba and Yami are together (they think they r in love but are not) but Joey and Yugi love them. What if Yugi has a sister and she and Joey’s sister Serenity decided to play matchmakers? Yaoi! YYY SJ! Rating may go up. MAY have more couples.
1. meet the one and only

Summery: Kaiba and Yami are together (they think they r in love but are not) but Joey and Yugi love them. What if Yugi has a sister and she and Joey's sister Serenity decided to play matchmakers? Yaoi! Y/YY S/J!  
  
Miki-moon78: First time making a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and first time making it yaoi... so don't except too much ok? (^_^;) Please review and tell me if I should continue.  
  
True love is just in front of your eyes  
  
Yami Yuugi and Kaiba were walking down Domino Street hand in hand looking for Joey and Yuugi. They were suppose to meet both boys for lunch but they did not show up. Being Yuugi's yami, Yami was obviously worried and suggested looking for them.  
  
"Oh man... where is my hikari?" Yami asked no one in particular with worry in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry" Kaiba shrugged "He'll be alright. He's a grown boy"  
  
Yami frowned "But he is innocent. What if somebody kidnapped him or something!"  
  
Kaiba frowned "You care more about your hikari then me"  
  
"That's because Yugi is MY hikari, MY partner." Yami simply said. 'Or at least I think that is the reason...' Yami thought.  
  
"Riiii~iiiight"  
  
"I am getting even more worried because the link is closed so I can't contact my aibou." Yami looked at Kaiba "Aren't you worried about Joey?"  
  
Kaiba huffed "That mutt? No way! The dog will always return to his master, namely, me"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Kaiba lifted Yami's chin and gave him a kiss on his lips. (A/N: YUK!!!! Sorry I'm really not a big fan of K/YY) "I will always worry about you" Kaiba breathed.  
  
They continued waking Kaiba's hand around Yami's waist until, "YUGIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Somebody screamed and pounced on Yami.  
  
It was a girl that looked about 18 to 19 years old. She had had Blond hair with crimson streaks coming down. Her hair was about shorter then waist level. She had blue eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt with a hood and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Hey hey HEY! Get off of my boyfriend!" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"Huh?" The girl looked down and saw Yami. "Yipes!" She quickly jumped off. "I'm so sorry but you look SOOOO much like Yugi... but Yugi has an innocent air around him so you can't be him"  
  
"You know who Yugi is?!" Yami demanded.  
  
The girl smiled "Sure of course I know who he is. And since you know who he is, then will you please tell me where he is?"  
  
"Actually GIRL" Kaiba started. "We are looking for them as well"  
  
"Oh!" The girl said, "But when you said them that means Joey too right?"  
  
Kaiba frowned "You know Joey too?"  
  
"Sure! Of course. They are best friends aren't they?"  
  
"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT THEM?!" Both Yami and Kaiba demanded to know.  
  
The girl smirked "Possessive aren't ya?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend!" Yami said pointing over to Kaiba.  
  
"Oh fine... sheesh!" The girl rolled her eyes, "I know a lot about them because--" She stopped and looked "Hey isn't that them?"  
  
To Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Oh crap!" Joey cursed, "We are running WAY late!"  
  
"I know I know!" Yugi said. "But my sister is coming home TODAY and her room MUST be perfect. At least Yami and Kaiba will be glad to know that my sister whom they don't even know is coming back HOME!!!" Yugi squealed. "Nothing will spoil my happy mood"  
  
"I know something that will..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know... Kaiba and Yami... together"  
  
Yugi sighed, "I know... I'm still so heartbroken"  
  
"You and me both"  
  
"Maybe my sister and your sister can find a way to cheer us up?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe... Hey there they are and with them... isn't that...?"  
  
"AMBER!!!"  
  
To Yami and Kaiba (and Amber)  
  
Yami and Kaiba turned and saw them "Yeah it's them!"  
  
"HI YUGI!!! HI JOEY!!!!" The girl (amber) shouted.  
  
"AMBER!!!!" Yugi shouted and ran and pounced on her. "AMBER YOU ARE HOME!!! I WAITED FOREVER!!!" Yugi hugged his sister.  
  
Amber patted her 17-year-old brother "Hi Yugi long time no see" She smiled, "Hi Joey! Long time no see too!"  
  
Joey went up to her and pulled her and Yugi into a group hug.  
  
Kaiba and Yami were seeing red though they weren't sure why. Smoke was rising and this didn't go unnoticed by Amber who didn't say anything.  
  
After the hug, Joey looked at Kaiba and Yami "I see you have met Kaiba and Yami"  
  
"I just met them. I didn't know their names but now I guess I do." Amber smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself at first. Name's Amber. Amber Motou."  
  
Yugi and Joey laughed at Yami and Kaiba's expression. It was PRICELESS.  
  
"I see" Yami said first, "So you are Yugi's cousin"  
  
"No Yami" Yugi smiled, "Amber isn't my cousin, she's my beloved older sister"  
  
Their jaw dropped.  
  
Kaiba, being about to regain posture fast, said "Yugi I didn't know you had a sister"  
  
"Well I never mentioned that I had to anyone other then Joey. Remember 1 year ago me and Joey left to go to America? We went there to stay with Amber. She studies there." Yugi started.  
  
"Yup. And now my studies have finished and I'm BACK to live here forever!!" Amber continued.  
  
"She left when Yugi was 10 and he went to America about once a year to visit her" Joey continued.  
  
"I didn't mention this to anybody because--" Yugi got interrupted.  
  
"Because I told him not to" Amber simply said. She had no intensions of getting Yugi's friends to think he couldn't trust them.  
  
"But one day I saw a letter on Yugi's table and saw it was from Amber and from then on Yugi told me everything. At first I didn't think it was the truth until Yugi brought me along with him to America." Joey ended.  
  
Both Kaiba and Yami nodded.  
  
"Anyway," Yugi said, "I think Amber's tired after her long trip. I'll take her back to the game shop"  
  
"We'll go with you" Yami said, he couldn't believe that his aibou didn't tell him that he had a sister and he wants to make sure that she IS his sister. See if grandpa says anything.  
  
When they arrived at the game shop, Joey opened the door for Amber. Amber giggled and walked in while Kaiba frowned.  
  
"AMBER!" Sugoroku called out and ran and hugged her.  
  
"Hi grandpa!" Amber grinned.  
  
After awhile of chatting, they heard somebody knock come into the game shop.  
  
"AMBER!!!!!"  
  
"SERENITY!!!!"  
  
Both girls ran to each other and embraced.  
  
"It's been a long time Amber" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Yes" Amber smiled, "It definitely has been a long time"  
  
"Hi big brother, hi Yugi, hi Kaiba, hi Yami."  
  
They all went inside the house or whatever and went to the living room.  
  
They explained that Serenity also when with them to America where she and Amber became close friends.  
  
Now Amber was picking up something. Both Joey and Yugi were blushing when they were around Yami and Kaiba. 'I'm definitely sure they like each other... but those to that they like are together... Okay planning time... but I need help...'  
  
"Serenity, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Amber asked her friend.  
  
"Sure Amber"  
  
They went into Ambers new room. Amber shut the door "Serenity, you DO know that our brothers have MAJOR crushes on Yami and Kaiba right?"  
  
"Yup. I sure do Amber. But those aren't crushes. It's love!" She squealed.  
  
Amber grinned "I'm sure you would LOVE to help me bring them together."  
  
Serenity smirked, "Of course. We both are sure that Kaiba and Yami don't really love each other like they think they do."  
  
Amber's grin widened, they slapped each other high-fives and started planning.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miki-moon78: Okay how was that? Some parts may not be true but HEY, it's my fic. Can you ppl please tell me whether I should continue??? Please review!! 


	2. plan pasta discussion

Miki-moon78: Here's the next chappie! If ya have any questions, just email me or write a review and ask. (^^)  
  
True love is just in front of your eyes  
  
Amber and Serenity started planning their 'Secret strategic plan' that like what Amber said was SURE too work. Since they couldn't put Joey and Yugi together like they wanted to, they had to think of other plans.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Okay how do we do it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Gee," Amber stopped, "I don't really know. Should we put Yugi and Joey together? Or not?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's go ask them"  
  
So they both when down stairs and called them up.  
  
They explained to them what they wanted them to do but they denied.  
  
"Sorry Amber" Yugi apologized, "Even though Yami is with someone else, at least he is happy. He's happiness is mine..."  
  
Joey sighed, "Sorry you two, but I go 100% with Yugi on this one"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Amber sighed, "They're loyalty to the person they love is so beautiful"  
  
"Yeah, Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes." Serenity sighed dreamily, "So when do we start our 'Secret Plans' Amber?"  
  
"We start," Amber smirked, "Tomorrow"  
  
That night, when everybody left, Yami, Yugi and Amber were home alone. Grandpa had gone to visit a friend and won't be back till midnight.  
  
Yami was trying to talk to Yugi. He was in Yugi's room right now and he was going to ask Yugi why he didn't tell him that he had a sister?  
  
In Yugi's room, Yugi was doing homework and Yami was just sitting there watching him. 'He is so cute... wait... did I just think that? No! I'm with Kaiba. I love Kaiba. Right?' Yami thought.  
  
"Hey, Aibou?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked up from his homework and stared at Yami, "What is it Yami?"  
  
"Well, you see I wanted to ask why--" a knock on the door interrupted Yami.  
  
"Come in" Yugi called out.  
  
The door opened and Amber peeked in. "So sorry to interrupt, but I need to know what we are having for dinner? Are we going out or should I cook?"  
  
Yugi got off the bed, "It's my turn to cook sis. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Oh no you don't Yugi" Amber stopped Yugi, "I'll cook this time."  
  
"B-but Amber"  
  
"No buts little brother. Besides, I had a huge urge to eat spaghetti"  
  
"But I think we don't have any pasta"  
  
"No worries lil' bro. I brought some America pasta. Yum Yum. Can't wait to eat. Okay lil' bro, I'll start cooking now. Food! GLORIOUS food here I come!" Amber cheered and closed the door and when downstairs to the kitchen to cook.  
  
Yami blinked, " She's really into food now is she?"  
  
Yugi laughed, "Yup. That's my sister for ya. But for some reason, no matter how many pounds of food she eats, she never gets fat and you can from her figure."  
  
"Ya..." Yami nodded, "She's really pretty"  
  
"Beautiful, in fact" Yugi said proud of his sis, "She has countless number of boys chasing her. But she ignores them all"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"My sis is really friendly and yet sometimes she can blow up. But still, a lot of people find it hard not to like her"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Come on Yami," Yugi got off the bed and opened his room door, "Let's go help her cook"  
  
Yami nodded and they both when down the stairs and into the kitchen. There they saw pasta in boiling water and Amber cutting some mushrooms.  
  
"Hey Amber" Yugi walked towards her, "Thought you could use some help"  
  
"Great. Yugi you can chop up those tomatoes there. Be careful little brother, don't want to hurt yourself. Yami do you want to help?" Amber asked.  
  
"What makes you think I don't want to help Amber?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well," Amber smiled, "I thought the great Pharaoh doesn't wash the dishes and sets the table"  
  
Yami gaped 'How did she know I was...?' Yami stared at Yugi who smiled sheepishly back at him with the she-is-my-sister-and-I-can't-keep-stuff- from-her kind of look.  
  
Yugi smiled at Amber, "He'll do it Amber," He signaled Yami to wash the dishes and set the table.  
  
Yami frowned and shook his head. Yugi then gave Yami his puppy-dog look and well, of course Yami couldn't resist.  
  
Yami sighed and when to do the things Yugi asked him to do.  
  
Amber giggled at the scene, "The famous puppy-dog-look." She said to Yami, "Works every time."  
  
Yami glanced at her, "Done it to you too?"  
  
"Oh yes," Amber sighed, "Works every time."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi pouted, "I'm still here!"  
  
They laughed and continued to do what they were doing.  
  
They finally sat down and dug into the food. Amber wasn't really very lady- like. She was slurping her pasta and there was sauce all over her chin.  
  
Yugi giggled. Yami laughed.  
  
"Okay I'm done" Amber cheered while Yugi and Yami were having problems finishing their helping with was huge. "Who wants seconds?"  
  
"I told you she could eat a lot and not gain a pound," Yugi groaned patting his stomach after he finished everything.  
  
Yami just groaned.  
  
Amber giggled, "Since you two are so full, why don't I wash the dishes, you two go upstairs and relax?"  
  
Yugi gave her an 'okay' signal and left with Yami.  
  
Yami was beginning to see what Yugi and Amber have in common. They both were always cheerful and nice and cute. Definitely brother and sister.  
  
The next day in school.  
  
Amber decided to roll in. Even though the work would be chicken feet. Since she was not older Yugi by much she was going into the same class. She wanted to keep an eye on Yugi and make sure no one bullies him.  
  
In Yugi's class.  
  
There was a message going around saying there was a new beautiful girl in the school.  
  
"Man..." Tristan said, "I hope I can met her and she will go out with me."  
  
/I doubt that very much. / Yugi said to Yami in the mind link.  
  
//She isn't the type who dates right Aibou? //  
  
/yup/  
  
Yugi sighed when he saw Kaiba wrap his arms around Yami.  
  
The bell rang and Joey made it just in time.  
  
"Too. close," Joey, panted.  
  
"Attention class" said the Teacher as she walked into the class, "We have a new student, Please come in"  
  
Amber walked in and she immediately caught the eye of almost all the boys in the class and most of the girls glared at her but of course she ignored them.  
  
"Introduce yourself," The teacher said.  
  
Amber bowed, "I'm Amber. Nice to meet you"  
  
The teacher smiled, she knew this student will not be the naughty type, "Now, where should I put you at."  
  
A lot of boy's hands raised instantly "Here teacher!!" A boy with red hair and a skinny body squeaked jumping up and down on the seat. The captain of the football team hit the boy on the head, "No, she sits with me"  
  
Amber frowned, 'He must be a bully.'  
  
The teacher sighed; she looked at Amber and asked, "Where would you like to sit?"  
  
Amber smiled and she pointed to the empty sit that was next to Serenity and behind Yugi.  
  
The teacher smiled. The girl chose a good place. And nodded.  
  
Amber smiled gratefully and walked towards her seat. In front of Serenity and Joey and Kaiba, she greeted them and sat down.  
  
Tristan quickly pulled Joey, "You KNOW that girl?" He demanded.  
  
Joey shrugged hiding a smirk.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miki-moon78: How's that ppl? Thanx 4 reviewing!! (^^) And pls review! 


	3. the bully, the plan into action

Miki-moon78: The characters might be abit occ... Sorry *bows* Please review... I've decided to start talking to my reviewers (^^)... My mid-yr exams are here... so it will be awhile before I update. I wanted to ask u all. Should Amber also have a millennium item? With Yami's older BROTHER in it? Hmmm...? Please help me decide.  
  
Saakura: Thankee so much ^^ Glad to know you like my story so much! Sorry for the long update though... T-T RainOwl: I'll try to continue as soon as possible (^^) I could tell you, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?: Really?? Cool?? THANK U SO MUCH!!! ^^ Hyperactive-frogchild: I'll try to get to that part as soon as possible kay? (^^) Miami-chan: I'll do my best to update but I have to study for my tests. Oh and please update your fics too ^^ Star Light Shadow: LOL! ^^ My dream couple is Seto and Jou too!! Misura: Sorry Misura, but Honda isn't going to be with Amber... I'm thinking of who to put him up with too... hmmm... any ideas?? ^^;; Angel_of_darkness: OKIEE!! I'll definitely try to finish the story. Youko-moon: It's nice?!?! *GASP* Thankee!!! ^_^  
  
True love is just in front of your eyes  
  
During class, almost all the boys tried to get Amber's attention but she was too engrossed with taking to Serenity to notice.  
  
The teacher was staring at Amber not believing the girl wasn't listening so she said, "Amber can you tell me the answer to this question on the board?"  
  
Amber glanced up, she immediately answered after looking at the question.  
  
"C-correct... thank you" And the teacher when to pick on other unsuspecting students.  
  
During lunch break.  
  
Amber was ignoring the boys who followed her and continued to talk to Serenity. That was until that boy from the pervious class came and said, "Hey beautiful, wanna ditch dis group and come with me?"  
  
The group meant, Jou, Yami, Yugi and Kaiba. This football captain was definitely not scared of Kaiba... or pretending not to anyway.  
  
"No thanks" Amber simply said and continued walking.  
  
"Hey!" He grabbed her arm, "No one ever turned me down and no one will ever"  
  
"Let me be the first one then" Amber said coldly, "Now let go!"  
  
"Listen chick--"  
  
Yugi quickly shouted, "You heard her! Let go!!"  
  
The bully, whose name is Komodo, let go of her and when to Yugi, "So you think you are tough eh?"  
  
By now, students have stopped and looked at the commotion, the bully crushed his fist and aimed for Yugi.  
  
But before Joey and Yami could stop him, Amber grabbed his fist and twisted it downwards and the bully fell, 'Thump!' onto the floor.  
  
By then, Tristan, Tea, Malik and Ryou were there, and they saw it all and they were all gaping.  
  
Amber frowned, "If you EVER even DARE to lay a hand on MY LITTLE BROTHER again," She challenged with a dangerous look on her face, her thick history book in her hands tore in half.  
  
Yami and Seto couldn't believe what they just saw, Serenity whispered to them, "NEVER get onto her bad side," She shivered, "You will NOT believe what she can do"  
  
Now everybody was shocked, did this new pretty girl just say that Yugi was her little brother? Well, come to think of it, their hair and attitude (when she's not mad) are quite alike...  
  
Komodo groaned and stood up, this girl was really strong, "Y-your brother?"  
  
"Yes my brother," She said sternly and then walked away with the gang close behind her and Serenity and Yugi trying to calm her down.  
  
You know people always have vibes and all. Amber's vibe was always yellow. This time however, it was red. Boiling red. Like a volcano going to erupt. The gang could feel the vibe, they shuddered. Making a mental note never to bully Yugi.  
  
"Cool down sis..." Yugi tried to comfort her, "Breath in, breath out." Serenity smiled weakly, "You should know Yugi, she hates it when people bully you"  
  
Yugi sighed, "Well... he just likes to bully me... I guess"  
  
Joey punched a locker, "Man... What a jerk. Even after me and Tristan always threaten him..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Amber paid little attention to them now. She was now cooled down. She was now trying to figure out how her plan would work... 'Hmm... I have to do something...' Amber saw a poster at the side on the wall. 'Perfect timing. Simply perfect.' She smirked. Yugi saw his sister smirk. He knew something he wasn't going to like was going to happen. Yugi slapped his forehead, 'Why me?'  
  
Serenity looked at Amber kind of confused when she saw Amber smirk. She then turned to the wall. "Autumn Carnival" It read. Serenity smiled evilly, scaring Joey abit. It wasn't like his sister to smile evilly. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Amber and Serenity looked at each other and shared a knowing smirk. Time for the secret plan to get into action.  
  
Joey and Yugi gulped.  
  
Amber turned around to see Kaiba and Yami getting mushy again. She looked in front of her again disgusted. 'Yuk... that scene is going to make me SICK! Oh gosh... I have to get them away from each other... before I throw up on the school floor'  
  
Serenity sighed, she saw that Yami was REALLY worried. And disappointed. After all, he was suppose to be Yugi's protector. Not Amber. Serenity giggled.  
  
After they went their separate ways.  
  
~~~At Yugi's house~~~  
  
Yami propped down onto the sofa. HE was suppose to be Yugi's protector. NOT Amber. HE was Yugi's alter ego. HE and Yugi were BONDED!!! She could not just BARGE in and take Yugi away from him. Even though they were siblings. Yami sighed. He was suppose to be with Kaiba. He should care about Kaiba. Yes, he should care for Yugi too. After all, Yugi was his aibou. But Kaiba is his boyfriend. But...  
  
Amber giggled looking at Yami's confused face. Yep. He was jealous all right. Hehehe. Very soon, he'll find out that he loves Yugi and not Kaiba. He'll soon feel the pain that Yugi when through when he was with Kaiba. Not physical pain. Mental pain. Emotional pain...  
  
"Hey Yugi, Yami!" Amber called out.  
  
They both looked at her. "What is it?" Amber grinned, "Let's go to that carnival thingie TOMORROW!!! Since tomorrow is Friday!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"What makes you so interested about this particular carnival Amber?" Yugi asked. Amber shrugged, "I've never been to a carnival in Domino city before. I'll like to know how's it like. And it being my first carvinal visit here"  
  
Yugi shrugged, satisfied with the answer. Yami just sat there and stared at Yugi. Man, that boy was aborable. "Huh..." These thoughts were the LAST things he needed.  
  
~~~~In Kaiba's Limo~~~~  
  
Serenity laughed quietly. She was in Kaiba's limo along with Joey and of course, the CEO. Joey refused to look at Kaiba. But she saw him sneak a peek or more at him. This was so FUN playing cupid. She knows that Kaiba TOO, refused to look at Joey. But he TOO sneak a peek or two or more at her brother.  
  
Amber was a genius. Making them go to the carnival was a GREAT idea. Now... she just had to get them to go.  
  
"Hey Big brother, Kaiba"  
  
"Huh?" they both asked.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Let's go to that carnival tomorrow kay?"  
  
"Oh boy!" Joey smiled, "They have rides and food there! I'm in!!!" Kaiba smirked, "Anything FUN, a puppy will always JUMP into it."  
  
Joey frowned, "I'm not a puppy."  
  
As their 'argument' continued, Serenity smiled and sweatdropped. Kaiba and Joey are always arguing. It's their way of... communicating??? Count them in!!! She smiled.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Kaiba smirked, "Barking mutt, all bark no bite." Joey twitched and clenched his fist, Kaiba sat back. Satisfied with himself.  
  
"I'll show you bite!" Joey growled through clenched teeth. And he pounced on Kaiba. And they started fighting.  
  
Serenity sighed, 'Well... that's their way of having contact. Who am I to stop them?' Her grin widened.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miki-moon78: YAY! Finished! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Click the button below! 


End file.
